


SYSTEM ERROR

by eternalAnomaly



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Non-binary character, Sickfic, Whump, calculester is a sweet boy, oz uses they/ them pronouns, robot whump, romantic feelings if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly
Summary: A routine update leaves Calculester feeling a bit off. But robots can't get sick. Can they? Oz comes to the rescue and takes care of the unwell robot.





	SYSTEM ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper sickfic/ whump story that I've written as well as the first story I've written for Monster Prom. I wrote most of this while sitting in class instead of paying attention, so please enjoy the fruits of my unfocused brain.

It started with a routine software update. Calculester Hewlett-Packard had hooked himself up to the router using the numerous cables that allowed him faster access to the internet while allowing him to stay charged. The update downloaded smoothly and seemed to be working properly. And it did work properly. Until the next day at school. 

Calculester was in PE class running around attempting to avoid being hit by the dodgeballs. Having artificial sensors allowed him to feel pain among other things. And those red balls hurt like metaphorical hell. He was thankful that he was doing a decent job at dodging. His processor was working hard to calculate the trajectory of each ball being thrown in his direction as well as calculating how to get away from them. About halfway through the game, Calculester began slowing down. Nobody around him noticed. Calculester himself hadn’t even noticed. His calculations were increasingly slower. Movements slower. Eventually, Calculester did begin to notice how hot he had become. His body felt like the initial burst of heat the escapes when opening an oven. Calculester’s thoughts turned toward his current state of being just long enough for him to be knocked backwards by a forcefully thrown ball from an energetic Scott. Despite not having air to be knocked out of him, Calculester let out a surprised and slightly pained yelp at the collision. He quickly picked himself back up as to not clue his friends in that there was anything wrong. He didn’t want to worry his friends. Besides, his processor had been working quite hard during the game so it was understandable that he was running a little warmer than usual. He didn’t have enough evidence to say otherwise. He walked over to sit on the bleachers with the other students that had gotten ‘out.’ He uncharacteristically zoned out until the game. 

Calculester resumed his pattern of slowed responses and zoning out for several days. His overall temperature never returned to any semblance of normal. By the third day, Cal realized that something was likely wrong. But he never mentioned anything to his friends. Not only because he didn’t want to bother them, but also because he didn’t know how to explain. During lunch as he sat next to Oz, Cal zoned out while deep in conversation. 

“Cal?” Oz prompted when their robot friend failed to respond to their conversation.

“Hm?” Cal asked, slightly startled.

“You okay?” Oz asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why do you ask?” Calculester asked to dodge answering.

Instead of replying, Oz reached forward and gently placed one of their hands on the side of Cal’s monitor. Cal let out an involuntary sigh at the coolness against his heated metal. Oz’s eyes widened as they felt around and flipped their hand to make sure that they weren’t imagining things. Zoning out slightly, Cal leaned slightly into Oz’s touch.

“You’re burning up!” Oz said surprised.

“My internal temperature has been running slightly higher than usual lately,” Cal mentioned.

“Lately? How long have you been like this, Cal?” Oz asked worriedly.

“Only a few days. I assumed that it was only a temporary issue.”

“Doesn’t seem like it to me. What happened beforehand that could have led up to this?”

“My temperature began to rise during the dodgeball match the other day.”

“Before that then.”

“The only thing I can think of is the routine software update that I had.”

“That’s probably it then. In my experience with my phone, sometimes an update can cause a few unforeseen problems. When is the next update scheduled?”

“Three days from now.”

“Okay. Well, you’re clearly not in any condition to go back to class until this is resolved.”

“Friend Oz, please, I cannot skip class.”

“It’s not skipping. You’re sick-”

“- I am a robot, therefore I cannot experience-”

“-Fine! Not sick, but you are experiencing whatever is your equivalent to it. You need to rest. Pushing yourself could make you feel worse.”

“Should I go to the library then?”

“What? Uh, right, I forgot that you live up there. You don’t have to. Actually, it would probably be better if you stayed with me for awhile. It’ll be easier to keep an eye on you that way. It’s up to you though.”

“It seems wise to take you up on your offer. But classes have not yet ended.”

“Wait in the library until after class. I’ll come up and get you so we can head over to my apartment.”

“Okay. Would it be acceptable to ask for you to write a set of notes for me?”

“It’s more than ‘acceptable.’ I was already planning on doing it anyway.”

“Thank you, Friend Oz.”

Cal found a quiet nook behind one of the bookshelves in the library. After settling himself into the hidden space, he allowed himself to zone out and slip into sleep mode. His ‘sleep’ was mostly restful, except for his uncomfortable fidgeting from his feverish state. The bell signalling the end of classes startled him awake. Panic filled him as he tried to recall what was going on. Slowly, he remembered where he was and what time it was. He brought his legs up to his chest plate as he wrapped his arms around himself. A soft voice calling out his name caught his attention. He carefully pulled himself to his feet as he left his newfound hideaway to greet Oz. The lithe embodiment of fear guided one of Cal’s arms around their shoulder. 

The walk to Oz’s apartment was a blur to Calculester. He could barely focus as he was led to lie down in what he would realize is Oz’s bed. The plush blanket was pulled aside as he sunk back into the soft mattress. Cal was aware that his friend was speaking to him, but the words fell on deaf ‘ears.’ Time lost meaning to him. At some point, a cool damp cloth was placed on him to offer some relief. His senses had become overwhelming. The blanket next to him, barely touching his arm, felt unnatural. It was too soft and scratchy at the same time and it made him want to crawl away from it. He was too weak to move, however, and merely whined softly. When he felt Oz gently place a hand on him, Cal whimpered. Oz quickly removed their hand. More damp cloths. Eventually, Cal’s temperature dropped enough that he was able to think. He displayed a smile when Oz popped into the room. 

“You look like you’re feeling better,” Oz said softly.

“My internal temperature seems to have dropped to a slight degree,” Cal stated his speakers slightly staticky. 

“That’s good. How do you feel?”

“My sensors seem to have been affected by my condition.”

“Which means…?”

“My sensory input is greatly heightened. Everything feels overwhelming.”

“Even the rags?”

“Not those. They are an exception, Friend Oz.”

“You know that you could just call me, Oz, right?”

“But you are my friend.”

“Yes, but there is a difference between considering someone to be a friend and verbally calling them such.”

“Oh. I understand, Fr- Oz.”

A quiet alert informed Cal that the latest update was available. His current ailments seemed to be the main concern addressed. He breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief. Oz helped him connect his bundle of wires into the apartment’s router. The instant that the update was complete, Cal felt better. His system returned to a normal temperature. His senses calmed. He could finally think clearly. But without utilizing his renewed ability to think, Cal pulled Oz into a tight hug. He was about to pull away after realizing what he had done, but then he felt Oz’s slim arms wrap around him. He let out a content hum.


End file.
